The Legend of the naturalist Avatar
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if as a young girl, Korra meet an even stranger girl? Someone who would show Korra the wonders of the universe, enlightenment...and nudity?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the naturalist Avatar

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

A 5-year old Korra ran across the icy Tundra excited. She'd been officially acknowledged as the new avatar! She was so excited! She couldn't wait to beat people up!

"Well, aren't you full of nargles?" Said a voice behind her.

Korra turned around...and was shocked to see a girl her age with white hair...and picking flowers...who was also naked.

Korra was alarmed and awkward about this. First; the girl should be freezing to death!...also, she'd never been around someone naked...

"What are you doing!? You'll freeze!" Shouted Korra. The girl just laughed. "Oh, don't be silly! Be nice to the snow and let it transition...and you'll be fine."

Seeing her confused look, she holds out her hand...causing metal shards to come out of the ground...then fall back to earth..the snow then glows and shifts.

Korra was dumbfounded. "What!? How'd you do that!? I'm the only one who can bend multiple elements!"

The girl just giggled. "That's just what the wackerspunks want you to think!" She offered her hand. "Here, let me take you to my father, he taught me everything I know."

Korra was hesitant...but curiosity overriding caution. She follows the girl. The girl introduces herself as Luna Lovegood, as she takes Korra to a commune on the far side of town.

Korra was hesitant. Her mother told her to never come here...apparently, it was full of crackpots and crazies...and sh seemed to be right!

As they walked through...Korra saw many things...a man wearing a fake eye that seemed to roll around without control, a girl who's very flesh seemed to shift, a small, green midget making gold coins reappear and disappear at will.

Finally, they came to the inner-sanctum. Luna turned to Korra. "My father is inside...but i'm afraid you'll have to leave your clothes here."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Korra mortified. Luna shrugs. "It's okay to wear clothes in the Outer-sanctum...but the Inner-sanctum is where my dad teaches. Clothes are a barrier we put on that distances ourselves from the natural world. That, and being the only one wearing clothes amongst nudists would probably make you feel quite silly." She pointed out.

Korra flustered. She really shouldn't...but she had to know more of how people who weren't the avatar could bend multiple-elements!

Slowly, but shirley...She strips down...and follows the odd girl inside...

And thus began the Legend of the nudist Avatar...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of the naturalist avatar ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Tonraq had been through a lot the past 12 years. First his daughter joined a commune of crazy nudists, then she proved their philosophy was the real deal! Then his daughter became a nudist! Then many people throughout the south pole began to emulate them!...then hundreds of naked morons died of hypothermia...

Still...it helped Katara bend new elements...and do things that no other avatar had ever done before...And it seemed to make Korra happy...so Tonraq tried to hold his tongue...and he liked to think he did fairly well being tolerant to Korra's new choice of lifestyle.

But this latest curve ball...

"YOU GOT LUNA PREGNANT!?" Shouted Tonraq in disbelief. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Usually, his wife Senna would be calming him down...but she too was baffled at this latest development.

Luna smiled serenely. "I had a theory for an experiment...what would happen if a girl suppressed all her Yin(female energy), converted it to Yang(male energy), and then had sex with a girl who did the opposite?"

"And now we know...Luna got...knocked up." Said an embarrassed Korra awkwardly...while groaning inwardly. _Why did I agree with that? Not only do I have a kid on the way...I sucked at sex..i was just...I was just really bad...it was humiliating..._

Oblivious to her (surprisingly still platonic) friends turmoil, Luna continues on.

"You should be proud of your daughter! She accumulated so much Yang energy that she not only got me pregnant...but bumped my conception up to the seventh month instantly!" She said proudly as she rubbed her swollen, naked belly happily.

"That's...my girl!" Said Senna awkwardly...not knowing what else to say to the situation...or even how to FEEL about the situation...

Korra blushed and covered herself...for the first time in years she was self-conscious about being naked...

...not too far away...

Tenzin sighed...on top of giving Korra the bad news...he'd have to deal with that loon Xenophilius again...Tenzin would admit that his theories were sound...even amazing...but that didn't make the man any less insane...

Let's just get this over with. Thought a despondent Tenzin as he ordered his bison to land near Korras house-

"But why can't I get off?" Asked an annoyed Meelo. Pemma glared at him, "You know very well, why! I won't have you gawking at the nudists!"

"But your let jinora and ikki get off!" He pointed out. "That's different...Ikki doesn't want to get off since the idea of a nude guy makes her uncomfortable...and Jinora...well..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"This meditation technique Korra taught me is great! I can't feel the cold at all!" Said a naked Jinora in the lotus position...

Tenzin rubs his forehead in trepidation. _Spirits help me..._

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of the naturalist Avatar ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

... 

"What do you mean you can't come to train me?" Asked a confused Korra. It was with great discipline that Tenzin made sure he kept his eyes on her eyes...and not...anywhere else.

"MEELO! EYES ON THE BISON FUR!" Shouts his mother. Meelo groaned as he was forced to stop ogling Kora.

Kora giggled, but didn't mind. Tenzin coughed for attention and continued. "Not only is the equalist movement gaining strength...but there's something 'odd' going on..."

"What kind of odd? Odd as an nargles sniffing your pants? Or odd as in finding a brownie in your sock?" Pipped up Luna.

Tenzin gave her a weird look...then continued. He explained how there'd been a lot of peculiar murders in Republic city. Perfectly healthy and unhurt people have been found to be dead...with no explanation whatsoever...it's as if they just 'stopped living'. The only clue was a bunch of pro-bending and anti-mundane graffiti written in blood.

Also, Law-abiding citizens have been going around murdering their loved one's! Before writing a bunch of the SAME type of Graffiti! Afterwards, they claimed to have no memory of the whole thing...ordinarily this would be dismissed as a 'poor excuse'...except there was a staggering number of people claiming the exact same thing.

Worse, the level of people losing their mind had skyrocketed! It seemed like every week, a couple of random citizens- With NO history of mental issues -would just go stark raving mad and attack people for no reason, screaming of 'the agony' or 'the pain'. Which was very complexing, because doctors would insist there was no sign of torture anywhere on their body! The only clue AGAIN was the SAME type of graffiti!

Needles to say...people were starting to panic...

"Until things calm down...I'm needed in Republic City." Tenzin decided to not mention that he was starting to wonder if Korra learning the Lovegood's 'philosophy' had inadvertently made it impossible for her to learn airbending.

True; their teachings had helped Korra get in touch with her spiritual side, helped her learn metal-bending AND invent Wood-bending...but an Avatar that was unable to do air-bending?...what would become of the balance of the world?

In any case...Tenzin said his goodbye's, Jinora got some last minute tips from Luna...and they headed off... 

...later that night... 

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great Avatar...but are you sure you won't reconsider clothes? Asked an elderly Katara.

Katara just laughed. "Hey, nudity has made me a better avatar and feel more free then you'd think possible! If those prudes don't like it...well, too bad!"

Katara just chuckled. "Goodbye, Korra." 

And with that...Korra and Luna were off... 

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED? 

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
